Times of Trouble
by Bluedrake
Summary: A three part MarluxiaNaminé ficlet, exploring the rather twisted mind of the Graceful Assassin. Will contain adult situations. Chapter 3 is up. Complete.
1. Lunch Time

Author's note: Just a little something I thought of while "reading" (looking at the pictures) the Chain of Memories manga. I'm a Marluxia/Naminé freak, and I could just picture Marluxia coming up with this.

Lunch Time

Some people might think that losing one's heart and becoming a nobody would turn one into some sort of undead creature that did not require food or sleep, but it was not so. Nobodies had lost their heart, but they still needed to take care of their bodies to survive, and thus one day, Naminé had her food brought to her by Marluxia, of all people.

Usually, it was either Larxene or Axel who brought her meals, and on very rare occasions, one of the other members present in Castle Oblivion, but never the Lord of the place himself. "Hello Naminé. How is my precious little witch this fine afternoon?" he inquired pleasantly, and she tensed immediately.

Whenever he used that sugary-sweet tone, it was a sure sign that he had devised some new sick way to entertain himself at her expense. He set the tray holding her lunch in front of her, and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. "I'm fine", she answered, discreetly inching away from his overpowering presence.

He noticed her maneuver, and promptly slid an arm around her shoulders, effectively restraining her, but he made no comment. "Are you hungry?", he asked her, picking up the fork and spearing a small piece of chicken with it. "Yes", she said meekly, wondering what he was up to.

"Well, in that case…" he said, quickly putting the food into his mouth, but he made no motion to chew or swallow it. Naminé had to stare at him in complete puzzlement before letting out a sigh. If he wanted to taunt her by eating while she starved, let him have his fun, but she would not give him the satisfaction of paying attention to him.

She reached for her sketch pad, aiming to continue her drawings until he decided to leave her alone. His hand shot out and knocked the pad to the floor, causing her to yelp in surprise. He still had his arm around her, preventing her from retrieving her pad. "You said you were hungry, did you not?" he stated, having swallowed his mouthful.

"Let's try this again", he said, taking another bite from the plate and leaning forward, grabbing Naminé's chin. "Open your mouth", he mumbled around the food, and she complied, more out of confusion than obedience. He placed his lips on hers and pushed the food into her mouth with his tongue, causing her to gasp and nearly choke on the mouthful of rice he had just fed her.

He chuckled appreciatively as she struggled to swallow the food, offering her a glass of water, which she gratefully took. She coughed a few times, taking a sip of water now and then to soothe her protesting throat. "Are you trying to kill me?" she blurted, clutching at her chest and squirming to get out of his grasp, but he held fast.

"Don't be silly, Naminé", he chided, rubbing her back gently. "Now, one more time", he instructed, taking another bite and looking at her expectantly. Naminé shook her head, unwilling to continue this ridiculous game he seemed intent on playing.

He swallowed. "Naminé, you will do as I tell you, or I promise this will be the last meal you will have in a very long time", he threatened, his face darkening in displeasure, before placing food inside his mouth once more and leaning back, his eyes challenging her.

She hesitated for a moment, but then she decided that the sooner she did as he instructed, the sooner this would be over. He made no move to get closer or make her access easier, so she was left with no choice but to crawl onto his lap, straddling him for stability. He smirked devilishly as her lips connected with his, opening his mouth and pushing with his tongue so she could get her reward.

She chewed the food and swallowed, her faced turning bright red as he kept massaging her lips with his while she ate. "Very good", he praised her, repeating his previous actions. Once more, Naminé leaned against him, pushing her mouth against his and retrieving her food one bite at a time.

Naminé found this whole situation mortifying, but Marluxia was having the time of his life, and he made it a point to manifest his enjoyment by moaning into Naminé's mouth during each kiss, his hands holding her steady.

Very soon, the plate was empty, and Naminé was swallowing the last bite, her face flushed a deep crimson as Marluxia nuzzled her neck contentedly, his hands firmly holding her hips. "Good girl", he crooned, loosening his hold, allowing her to go back to her own chair.

He picked up the dirty dishes, packed them back on the tray, preparing to leave the room. "I will see you tomorrow, my sweet", he whispered, disappearing into darkness, leaving Naminé alone with her thoughts. "Tomorrow?" she repeated, long after he was gone. What was he planning now?

End part 1

Next chapter: Bath Time


	2. Bath Time

Bath Time

Naminé spent most of the next day pondering Marluxia's words, torn between curiosity and dread over their meaning. He would visit her again today, that was for sure, and not unusual in itself, but she had a nagging suspicion that today's visit would involve some unpleasantness like the day before.

If all he wanted was a repeat performance of that meal, then it would not be so terrible. Yes, it had been unsettling, but simply being in the same room as Marluxia was enough to unsettle her.

She looked up from her sketchbook every once in a while, scanning the room quickly for signs of Marluxia's arrival, but the only Organization member she saw that day was Axel, who brought her meals: breakfast, lunch and dinner. Larxene came to torment her, but that was also part of the daily routine, so she ignored the older female to the best of her abilities.

Night came, and still no sign of Marluxia. Naminé breathed a sigh of relief. "He must have changed his mind", she whispered to herself, looking out the window to watch the sky darken and the stars appear. She put her drawing supplies away, stretching languorously to get rid of the stiffness that always took over after a long day of sitting at her table, drawing.

She made her way to the bathroom that had been reserved for her personal use, something she was grateful for. When she had first come to Castle Oblivion, she was sharing quarters with Larxene, but Marluxia had quickly changed the situation after realizing that he could never get Naminé to do anything if she was constantly being bullied by the Savage Nymph.

Naminé reached over to turn on the hot water, letting it slowly fill the tub as steam rose in small columns from the surface of the water. She adjusted the temperature, went to the cupboard to retrieve her toiletries, then she bent down to take off her sandals.

She had just finished unlacing her footwear and was about to straighten up when she felt something press into her backside.

"Hello, Naminé", Marluxia's voice said into her ear as his hands went to pet her lower back. She yelped in shock and jumped away from him, her face turning bright red at the sight that met her eyes: Marluxia was standing there, in his long black coat and sporting a superior smirk.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" she whimpered, still reeling from the scare he had given her.

"I told you I would see you today, did I not?" he said simply, teasingly fiddling with the zipper of his coat, as though threatening to let it drop.

"But why _now_?" she insisted, waging a desperate war against the panic that was rapidly overtaking her.

"Because…" he whispered, bending over the tub to turn off the water before it overflowed, "I need to see something", he finished with a peculiar smile that sent shivers running down her spine. He stepped forward, moving to place himself behind her, and began to pull down the zipper of her dress.

"Stop! No!" Naminé protested, trying to pull away from him, but he would not let her. In a thoughtless, desperate attempt to break free, she bit his hand, hard enough to draw blood. He muffled a curse when he felt her teeth sink into his flesh and roughly grabbed her hair to make her stop.

He pushed her away brusquely, causing her to stumble and fall while he examined his injured hand. "Tsk, that was not very nice of you, Naminé", he reproached the girl, who was now cowering next to the tub.

"I'm sorry", she offered meekly, terrified of the punishment that was sure to come.

He came closer, kneeling down in front of her, and grasping her chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger. "Take off your clothes. _Now_", he hissed, pinching her chin for emphasis. She flinched when his hand came close to her face, but she nodded shakily at his request, weary of angering him further.

She gingerly removed her dress, but she hesitated when it came to removing her underwear. She looked up at him pleadingly, hoping against hope that he would be merciful. "Do not make me repeat myself", he warned, which prompted her to take off the rest of her clothes, although she turned her back to him for the last part, placing her garments in a neat pile near the sink.

She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to preserve some modesty, but he had no intention of sparing her. "Good. Now, come here", he ordered, unzipping his coat halfway down. She obeyed, wondering what he would request next. When she was near enough, he took hold of her hand and placed it on his coat, closing her fingers around the zipper handle.

"Now undress me", he breathed, pulling her hand down, further opening his coat. She blushed, but she did as she was told, even though it forced her to expose her body to him. His coat eventually fell open, and he shrugged it off, letting the black material fall to the floor. He was now left with nothing but his trousers, boots and gloves, which Naminé removed when he gave the order.

She struggled a bit to take off his boots, but she finally managed to wrench them off, leaving only Marluxia's trousers to go. She looked into his eyes, silently asking if she had to do this too, and he nodded in affirmative. Her hands shook as she reached for the button holding his pants closed.

She fumbled with his trousers for a moment, which made him emit soft, pleasured noises, but she finally succeeded in opening them and pulling them off, turning bright crimson when she caught sight of his intimate area. With that last barrier gone, Marluxia took Naminé into his arms and stepped into the tub, lowering the girl into the water before seating himself behind her, purposefully rubbing against her back as he did so.

She was too flustered to do anything, even protest, when he picked up the soap and began to wash her. He briefly massaged her shoulders with the hope of making her relax, but to no avail. He heaved a deep sigh. "Don't be so tense, Naminé. I am not going to hurt you", he told her gently, generously lathering his hands in order to wash her arms.

She was shivering, despite the heat of the water, as he carefully groomed her, his hands wandering all over her body, cleaning her thoroughly. He cupped water into his hands and let it fall on her hair, then he slicked it back carefully.

He reached for the shampoo, poured a fair amount into his hand, then proceeded to wash her hair, letting it trail between his fingers almost reverently. She took a deep, steadying breath as he continued his ministrations. He massaged her scalp, rubbing the shampoo deep into her hair, allowing his hand to stray to the back of her neck to stroke gently.

"Lean back a bit, my pretty", he instructed, and she obeyed, letting him guide her down until only her face broke the surface of the water, and then he rinsed the creamy substance from her head. She was uncomfortably aware of her head being nearly pillowed against his stomach and of the soft, pleased noises he was making, wondering what was causing them.

Little did she know, but her long hair was waving in the water and fleetingly teasing the tip of his erection under the surface. His work finished, he put his hands under her shoulders and pushed her back up before pulling her close, once more putting her in contact with his need.

"There, that was not so bad, was it?" he murmured against her soaked hair, petting her smooth skin with relish. She made no reply, but her eyes closed slightly against the soothing motions of his hands. They remained like this for a few moments, one enjoying them fully, the other slowly falling asleep in the warm embrace of her bathing partner.

"Mmh, I think it is time you returned the courtesy, Naminé", he breathed, his arms coming around to fold his hands on her stomach. The sound of his voice startled her out her reverie, and she craned her neck to look at him inquiringly.

He nodded significantly at the discarded soap bar, and she pulled away from him to grab it. He let go, resting his arms on the sides of the tub, the very picture of contentment and relaxation. She took a sponge and knelt between his legs, which he spread farther to allow her more space. She could no bring herself to look into his eyes, so she cast hers down, and saw something that both intrigued and frightened her.

Marluxia was still very much aroused, but in her innocence, she did not understand his condition, and simply assumed that what she beheld was normal, but she distinctly felt a strange tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, something she had never experienced before.

Her stare did not escape Marluxia's notice, but he merely smiled and pretended not to have seen it, waiting for her to begin. She brought her gaze up, soaking the sponge and rubbing it against the soap, preparing to obey her lord's command, but even as she began to brush the sponge against his skin, she could not help but to glance down every so often to catch a glimpse of this part of Marluxia's body that so intrigued her.

She began with his neck and shoulders, then worked her way down his chest. He did not speak, but as she went further down, his sighs of contentment became increasingly louder. Something tightened unexpectedly in her throat when her hands neared his midsection, and she decided to skip over it to attend to his legs instead.

He made a small sound of disappointment, but otherwise remained silent, so she continued until his feet were done. When she was finished, he leaned forward and put her hands over his shoulders, indicating that she was to wash his back. She did so, gasping in surprise when she felt that particular organ brush against her thighs, and she realized that he was deliberately rubbing it against her, pleasured sounds escaping his throat as he did so.

In the position they were in as she rubbed the soapy sponge along his back, he was ideally placed to plant soft kisses on her chest, which he did. Her blush increased, and the tingling she had felt earlier returned with a vengeance, causing a strange sound, halfway between a squeak and a whimper, to worm its way out of her mouth.

"Very good, Naminé. Wash my hair now", he told her, pulling back and handing the bottle of shampoo to her. She took it, watching him bow his head so she could wet his hair. She placed the shampoo on the edge of the tub and cupped her hands to gather water, imitating his gestures from earlier.

She could not see the devious smirk that played across his lips beneath the curtain of his hair, nor could she have guessed its cause had she seen it. Unbeknownst to her, Marluxia was entertaining himself by staring at her smooth thighs and the area where they connected even as he enjoyed her innocent attentions.

Or maybe not so innocent. He knew for a fact that he had aroused her curiosity, and perhaps more than that… He let her finish her work with his hair, using all of his self control to restrain his desire, not wanting to spoil the moment for the sake of his carnal urges. Eventually, she rinsed his hair, and he pushed it back, a satisfied smirk gracing his face as he straightened up.

"Well, I believe that is enough for tonight", he stated, standing up and exiting the tub, grabbing a nearby towel and extending a hand to Naminé to help her out of the bath. She took it and followed him out, shivering at the sudden loss of warmth.

He wrapped the towel around her and began to dry her off tenderly, almost lovingly. She returned the favor, and soon they both stood dry with a towel wrapped around them. "Good night, my dear. Until tomorrow", he said, grabbing his clothes and disappearing into darkness.

Naminé went back to her room and donned her night shirt, but as she slipped into her bed, she could not comprehend why she felt slightly disappointed.

Next and final chapter: Bed Time, where Naminé unexpectedly turns the tables.


	3. Bed Time

Author's note: this chapter is going to alternate between Naminé's and Marluxia's point of view, but it is still going to be in third person. Look for 888888 for character switch.

Bed Time

Naminé tossed and turned in her bed, sleep refusing to take a hold of her. Whenever her eyelids got heavier and it seemed that she could finally fall asleep, visions of Marluxia's naked body would flash through her mind, especially that part which had held her gaze captive while they had bathed together.

She could not understand why her thoughts always wandered back to that area. He had exposed himself completely to her, shown her his muscular chest, his broad shoulders, his smooth stomach, and yet all she could think about were his lean thighs and the place in between.

A shiver ran down her spine and a blush heated her cheeks at the thought of what would have happened if she had touched it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marluxia was also having trouble sleeping, but his restlessness was not caused by curiosity. When he had reached his room, he had flung his clothes in a corner and gone to bed, trying to think of anything but the feel of Naminé's hands on him.

He had been disappointed when she had skipped over his arousal, but he had not pressed the matter. He forced himself to be patient, that way his pleasure would be all the greater when he did take Naminé.

The mere thought of claiming her innocence made his desire come back in full force, and he had to clench his fists over his sheets to restrain himself. He had planned to have Naminé the next night.

He could wait until then, and he forced his body to relax. Eventually, the haze of lust dissipated, and he was finally able to go to sleep, oblivious to the bedroom door creaking open.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naminé was still struggling against the images in her mind's eye and the strange sensations they triggered in her. Her body felt flushed, and perspiration made the sheets cling to her frame as she shifted, trying to get rid of these strange thoughts.

She recalled the feeling of Marluxia's lips on her chest, and her hands traveled down to touch it, instinctively cupping her breasts. They felt heavy in her grasp, and she wondered what it would be like to have Marluxia's large, strong hands caress them like she did now.

She felt a jolt when her fingertips brushed against a nipple, the feeling traveling down to settle in her lower abdomen. She whimpered at the sensation and heaved a frustrated sigh. She would never be able to fall asleep now, she knew. She flung the sheets aside and got up, not bothering to put on her sandals.

She would go ask Marluxia about this. After all, if he had caused these sensations to appear, surely he could explain them to her? She wondered if she should wait until the next day, as he had said he would see her then, but she could not ignore that there was something inside her urging her to seek him out.

And so she carefully made her way to his room. She did not dare to use a corridor of darkness, as every single organization member she had met had expressly forbidden her to do so under pain of severe punishment that she did not care to imagine right now.

It was no extraordinary feat to avoid being seen, as Marluxia's room was just across from hers, and Axel and Larxene usually were in the library at any time of day. So she easily sneaked into her Lord's room, and found him fast asleep in his bed.

She started to have second thoughts then. Should she wake him up? Would he be angry if she did? He most likely would be. She made to go back to her own room, but a little voice in her head told her that she could at least look at _it_ one more time, just once more. She would not have to wake him to do that.

And so she found herself slowly edging towards him, shaking from nervousness and something else that she could not pinpoint. Before long she stood by his bedside, gazing at his face as he slept peacefully.

What harm could it do to sneak a little peek? Her eyes wandered down his body, lingering at his exposed chest and stomach, before lingering over her intended goal, which was concealed by the sheet. Her hand acquired a mind of its own then, and quite against her brain's better judgment, came to rest on his shoulder, slowly trailing down his torso, lingering over the taut muscles it encountered, before finally slipping beneath the sheet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marluxia had not fallen into a deep sleep yet when he felt something soft brush against him. Something that felt suspiciously like a hand, a delicate hand that was revealed to be Naminé's when he cracked an eye open to see what was going on.

Naminé did not notice him looking at her as she was quite focused on pulling the sheet away and exposing him further. He stopped the smirk that was threatening to show on his face and closed his eyes once more, curious as to what she would do next

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naminé felt slightly disappointed when she finally pulled the sheet away. She had expected _it_ to look the same as it had in the bath, but now it was a lot smaller and soft, almost as if it had been deflated. She tentatively poked it with her fingertips, wary of waking Marluxia, but she could not repress the strange thrill she felt at doing something that could be described as forbidden.

She would never have dared to try this with Axel, or any of the others for that matter. In fact, she did not feel very safe with Marluxia either, but she could not help it. She gently petted the patch of hair surrounding the area, amazed that it was so wiry when Marluxia's hair was so soft.

Her hand went down to stroke his thighs, never straying too far from his groin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marluxia was having a hard time containing his laughter at Naminé's lewd behavior, and it was all he could do not to reach out, pull her close and kiss her senseless before ravaging her. His arousal was coming back all too quickly for his own good and hers, and _oh that frisky hand was back there!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naminé watched with curiosity as Marluxia's organ began to enlarge and stiffen, wrapping her hand around it and squeezing gently, marveling at the feel of it as it twitched and became firm within her grasp. Her attention was so focused on the phenomenon that she did not notice Marluxia moaning and sitting up until it was too late.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He could not take it anymore. His self-control had already been stretched too thin that day not to snap when she gave that maddening teasing squeeze, and he bolted upright, staring at her hungrily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naminé squeaked when she finally notice him staring at her. She mistook his lust for anger and immediately bolted for the door, but with lightning reflexes he caught her around the middle and rolled over, pinning her beneath him on the bed. She whimpered and turned her face away from his, expecting a blow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He looked down at her, straining to bring his breathing under control as his prize cowered below him. He balanced his weight on his knees and one hand, using the other to brush her hair aside and stroke her cheek gently. "Did I frighten you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", he whispered into her ear, taking the opportunity to nibble it lightly.

Fearful blue eyes opened to look at him hesitantly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I shouldn't have done that…" she stuttered, but he silenced her with a kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Her eyes went wide when he kissed her, and in her surprise she had not thought to close her mouth, which he took advantage of by slipping his tongue in with surprising gentleness.

At first she did not know how to react, but then his hands were caressing her in the way she had wanted them to, and every question she had wanted to ask fled her mind, leaving a single word in their wake: more.

She wanted more of these sensations, more of the sounds he was making and more of that heat gathering between her legs, but this time, _he_ would indulge _her_!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To say that Marluxia was startled when he felt her little hands slam against his shoulders and push with unexpected strength, effectively flipping him onto his back, was a mild understatement.

He was even more flabbergasted when Naminé straddled his thighs and once more grabbed his erection, pressing just a bit too hard this time. He winced and grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. "Ooh, easy my dear. That needs to be touched gently", he said, panting slightly.

She loosened her grasp but did not let go, her gaze holding a steely glint that looked out of place on her. "Show me what to do", she breathed with an unmistakable edge of need in her voice, and he almost fainted from sheer delight.

He had imagined having sex with Naminé before, many times in fact, but he had never imagined that she could be so willing or aggressive, and he found this new side of her quite to his liking. He sat up again, grabbing her hips and kissing her ferociously while he _tested the waters_ by rubbing against her.

She was ready for him, but he would let the fun last a little longer, just a little. "Let's get this out of the way", he growled, pulling her nightshirt off and throwing it aside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naminé returned his kisses eagerly, letting out a pleased squeal when she felt his arousal between her legs, spreading her legs further so that she sat heavily on it, moving back and forth along the length, enjoying the sensations it caused. Marluxia had released her mouth to focus on her breasts while she tangled her hand in his hair, the other grasping at his shoulder for balance.

She felt him reach down between them and stroke her in that wonderful spot, then suddenly his fingers were _inside_ her. She barely had time to register the fact before he pulled them out and began to tease her entrance with the tip of his arousal, rubbing it around and barely pushing it inside before withdrawing, slowly driving her insane in the process.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While she may not have appreciated the fact that he was tormenting himself as much as her, he certainly did appreciate it with every jolt of pleasure he forced himself to ignore when he sneaked inside her. He could not wait much more, otherwise he would reach his pinnacle before he had truly tasted her, and the notion did not please him.

Then, Naminé did something utterly reckless that left him stunned for a moment: she pulled his hand away and thrust down on him, taking him completely in one sweeping motion. What was even more surprising was that she showed no sign of discomfort whatsoever and just kept moving up and down, up and down, in a steady rhythm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naminé vaguely registered an unpleasant pinching sensation when Marluxia penetrated her, but it was gone in a flash and she began to move, discovering a host of new sensations as she did so.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took Marluxia a moment to register what had happened, but when he did, he promptly lied back and propped himself on his elbows, giving him better leverage. For several minutes, the only sounds to be heard were moans, gasps and the creaking of the bed.

It was over all too soon for both their liking, but as Marluxia fell back against his pillows, he let out a loud sigh of contentment while Naminé went in search of her nightshirt, limping slightly.

They did not speak. He did not ask her to stay with him for the night, and she did not need his permission to leave. They both knew it was safer that way, with no one finding out, especially not Larxene, who had this bad habit of barging in Marluxia's room in the morning.

"Will you still come tomorrow night?" She asked shyly as she dressed, her tone hopeful. He turned to look at her and smiled, nodding in affirmative. She blushed and hurried out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He turned on his side and looked at the small bloodstain on his sheets, the only trace of his prize and guilty pleasure.

The End

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
